Cheerful Woodcutter
Event On the first encounter: :The woodcutter greets you with a warm smile. "Well, hello there! Don't see many people near these woods. Are you injured? You didn't try and go in there, did you?" :He turns and gestures to the woods behind him, unwittingly swinging a pile of harvested lumber directly at your head. :Chance Cards Gambit (Huge Success, Success, 2 Failure) (Hard) :Huge Success ::You deftly duck beneath the swinging log and roll to safety. :Success ::You deftly duck beneath the swinging log and roll to safety. :Failure ::The log knocks you clumsily to the ground. ::The player draws 1 Pain card. :The woodcutter turns back to address you. "I'm Erdahl Thon, but my friends call me Thon. And you..." he gasps when he sees you sprawled on the ground. :"This is no place to slumber, my new friend!" He laughs and extends a sturdy arm to help you to your feet. On subsequent encounters: :You return to Erdahl Thon the lumberjack and re-enter negotiations for his magical ring. 1) Ask about the forest. :"The Woods of Mortifernum are a strange thing. Some people say they sprung up overnight, causing a farmer to lose his whole herd. It's hogwash, of course, but people don't go in there." 2) Ask about the wood he carries. :Thon removes a log from his shoulder and shows it to you, running his enormous hand across the grain. :"You see, the lumber here is in high demand. I am told it makes the strongest, straightest spears and arrows, while craftsmen want it for carts, stables and more. All I know is that people pay a pretty penny for what I bring back." 3) Ask how he avoids the danger of the woods. :"Ah!" Thon wags a large finger at you. "You've already seen the danger of the woods, haven't you?" :"You seem like a kindly sort, so I shall share with you my secret." He gestures at a simple gold ring adorning his right hand. :"A mysterious trader gifted it to me when I offered a favourable rate on some furs. She thought it was a worthless trinket, but she had never visited these woods." :"I wore it for years before I ever came here. While others are troubled by shadow beasts and plagues, I am not." 4) Ask if he would part with the ring. (Available only after asking how he avoids the dangers of the woods) :"I'm paid well for this wood I collect and I appear to be the only one who can harvest it. You would have to make me a very rich man if I were to give it up." :"I would need at least 100 gold to give you this ring." :A) Pay X gold. ::If X = 100: :::Thon's eyes widen as you hand over a large purse of gold. "On this, I could live like a king! Here is the ring, my friend. I won't miss carrying all those tree trunks." ::If 50 ≤ X < 100: :::"Well, that is still a pretty penny," Thon says, as he weighs your gold. "Here is the ring, my friend, I won't miss carrying around all those tree trunks." ::If X < 50: :::"I suppose that is a fair price." Thon seems slightly unhappy with his gold. "Here is the ring, my friend. I won't miss carrying all those tree trunks." ::The player loses X Gold. ::The player gains this card's token. :B) Haggle over Thon's asking price. (maximum of 5 times) ::You try to persuade Thon to sell to you at a more reasonable price. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 4) ::Success :::The price decreases by the Dice Roll. :::The player may continue haggling. :::The Dice Target increases by (100 - X) / 8 on the next attempt. '(X is the new price) ::Failure :::''Thon grows tired of haggling. "My price is my price, there are no rings like this to be found in all the land." :::'''The player may no longer haggle. :C) Leave. ::"Safe travels, my friend," Thon says as he returns to the forest. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Deadly Forest. Token unlocks For paying Thon Erdahl... * Forest Guardian's Ring * Return to Deadly Forest Category:Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Dice Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens